Reconnections
by foxymammajamma
Summary: This is a one-shot about Letty seeing her mother for the first time since Fast6.


**A/N:** _This ones-hot is for **MsSashaD** who's been patiently waiting for this for months and any Ana fans out there! This takes place at some point after they get back to LA in Fast6. I hope you like it! _

* * *

"Dom we have to bring her to Ana. Letty's been asking questions about her family."

"We can't do that, at least not yet."

"Why? Because she hasn't remembered who you are?" Mia challenged incredulously.

"She's gonna turn her against me. You know that. I can't lose her twice Mia. I need more time with her."

"I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear. I haven't told you this because there was no point in deepening your wound. Now that she's back, you need to face what you did. You didn't lose her Dom. You gave her up. Ana and I were the ones who were here waiting for her when she came home. I'd never seen Letty like that. She was so sad and defeated. It broke my heart just to look at her, but Letty being Letty threw herself into her work." Mia informed him. Dom stared at the ground as his sister spoke. They were quietly sitting on the living room couch. They never talked about the pain Letty had gone through because they were too busy with their own. When they found out she was alive they did not want to shadow their new found happiness with sad memories of the past. It was almost a blessing for Dom that she had no memory of what he had done.

"I know." He finally said after a long stretch of silence. Dom's voice was just above a whisper. "I can't face her. I don't blame her for hating me."

"Ana doesn't hate you. How can you even say that? You haven't seen her in years. One thing I do know is that she needs to be told Letty's alive. That woman was hysterical when the hospital told her Letty died. They had to sedate her and keep her over night, which meant I had to take care of Milo because Lute wasn't back from his trip to Mexico. It was a complete mess."

"Where is she?"

"She and Lute moved to New York so that she could be with family. Look Dom. If Letty asks again, I'm taking her."

"Fine", he conceded.

"You should really come. You're the only person Letty trusts right now."

"I don't know Mi."

"Think about it. She's gonna need you." Mia said taking her brother's hands. "Don't forget Ana loved you too." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and made her way upstairs to check on her son. Jack was playing with his toys and babbling to himself as Letty watched on. "Hey you two!" The baby gazed up at her and began to laugh. "_Did you miss mommy Jackie? Huh? How's my big boy?"_

"You got a smart kid." Letty told her with a smirk as Mia picked him up from the ground. "He can tell when I'm hiding something."

"_Of course he is! He's my little genius._" Mia cooed at Jack before returning her attention to Letty. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I went for a walk today to see if I could remember anything."

"Any luck?"

"No, but it felt familiar. I knew I wanted something to eat and ended up at this little restaurant."

"El Tipico?"

"Yeah, is it popular?"

"No, it's just your favorite." Mia told her with a smile.

"I guess it is. It was really good." Letty smiled back.

"What did you get? The burrito?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I know", Mia continued to grin, but she soon got a whiff of something in the air. "Uh oh, it seems someone pooped his diaper. I'll be right back. Duty calls."

"Hey Mia", Letty beckoned before she left.

"Yeah?" She answered looking back.

"Do you think you can show me that album you said was around here?"

"Sure! I have tons. It depends how far back you want to go."

"Can I see all of them?"

"Of course! Just let me change him, and I'll meet you downstairs. Dom stepped out, but he should be back with Brian soon."

"Thank you", Letty smiled at her. She did not know why, but she felt extremely comfortable with the young Toretto; more than with anyone else. According to Mia they had been childhood friends and became like sisters over the course of her relationship with Dom. Surprisingly, Dominic Toretto was a mystery to her. Letty felt a pull to him, but she did not trust herself around him. He would answer every question she had, but she could not shake the feeling that he was hiding something. Letty wished she could remember everyone, but no matter what she did her mind was completely blank. She saw the hurt in Dom's eyes when he attempted to remind her of something they shared. He was being patient, but she wondered if she would ever be the woman he loved again.

Letty made her way to the living room, and Mia joined her not too long after with the photos Letty had requested. "Wow I look like a baby." Letty said as she looked down at a picture of herself in the Toretto garage working on a car. She was next to handsome man she did not recognize.

"I think you were about fifteen there."

"Who's that guy?"

"That's my dad. He had you working under hoods within a month of you coming in."

"I can't believe how young I look." She said in awe. One image later, Letty exclaimed when she saw a picture of Dominic holding her in a headlock. "Is that...is that Dom?"

"Yeah", Mia laughed as she remembered when she had taken the photo.

"He has hair! He's so small!" Mia cackled at Letty's reaction.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say small. My brother's never been small, but he did have hair. He didn't shave it off until he went to prison. That's where he bulked up too."

"Why did he go to prison?"

"That's a conversation he should have with you." Mia told her. Letty nodded in understanding, but continued to stare at the photo. "You two always played rough, even before you started dating. Actually, it got worse after you got together."

"When did we get together?"

"Only you two know the answer to that question. For all I know you were already together when this picture was taken."

"Can I keep it?"

"It's already yours." Mia told her taking it out of the album and handing it to Letty. They continued to look trough a few albums, and Letty learned about Vince, Leon, and Jessie. She stumbled on a picture of herself holding a baby in a hospital and learned it was her brother Emilio.

"That's my mom?" Letty whispered at a photo of a woman who resembled her.

"Yeah, that's her."

"What's her name?"

"Anadelia Sanchez, but you just call her Mami."

"Are they still alive? My blood relatives I mean?"

"Yeah, but they moved. I haven't told her about you yet. I didn't want to overwhelm you. We were hoping you'd start remembering, but the doctors said that may never happen." Letty felt herself become uneasy.

"I don't remember her." Letty whispered. "I should remember her."

"It's ok Let. It's not your fault."

"I should remember her. I should remember all of you." Letty said as tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. "I just want to know who I am." Mia took the album away from Letty and hugged her. Mia soothed her until she settled.

"It's gonna be ok."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I can't imagine what it's like to have to relearn your past, but it doesn't mean you don't know who you are. You're still the same in so many ways. It's almost scary. Sometimes I'm afraid that you're a ghost or that I'm imagining you."

"Yeah, me to", Dom's voice came from behind them causing them to jump. Letty quickly wiped her tears attempting to hide her face. He sat next to them and circled his arm around her.

"We're going to New York." Mia informed him. Letty looked at her questioningly. "That's where she is, your mother." Dom grimaced. Facing Ana was his worst nightmare.

"Are you coming?" Letty asked him expectantly.

"Yeah, even though I'm probably going to get smacked."

"Get over it." Mia smiled before leaving them alone to call Ana.

"So um what's my mom like?" Letty asked Dom.

"One of a kind, that's for sure", he began apprehensively.

"Did we get along?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Wait, really?"

"You two had an interesting relationship, but you loved each other like crazy."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but you two always made me laugh. I think it's just one of those cases in where you're too similar to get along."

"Did she like you?"

"Yeah most of the time, until shit hit the fan. I failed her, you know? I promised her I'd take care of you, and I didn't." Their eyes met with great intensity.

"I'm sure you tried." Letty said caressing his face.

"Not hard enough", Dom told her. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. It was the most they ever did since the days of their return. Letty was not fully comfortable around Dom to let herself go, and he was scared to push her away.

"What happened to us?"

"I left you. I left you while you were sleeping." He admitted apprehensively. Letty immediately pulled away. She was confused, not understanding how someone could leave the love of their life. "I thought I was trying to keep you safe. I was a fugitive on the run, and I wanted to keep you clean. So I left you and made sure you couldn't find me."

"Oh", Letty responded sadly.

"I didn't know what else to do at the time. I've never regretted a decision so much in my life. When I thought you died, a part of me did to." Dom told her taking her hand.

"Then why didn't you come find me if you regretted it?"

"Because I didn't realize it was a mistake until Mia gave me the news that you were murdered." Letty was struggling to process the information and did not know quite how she felt about her situation.

"I must have been in some deep shit?"

"You were working undercover because you were trying to get my name cleared. I don't know all the details, but you went to Brian and struck a deal."

"But I don't understand, how did Brian and Mia get caught up in all of this international shit?"

"I helped Brian take down the guy who ordered to have you killed, and then I killed the man I thought had murdered you. They broke me out and the rest is history." Letty sat back and took a deep breath. She shut her eyes, attempting to internalize all he had told her. There was so much she did not know.

In the kitchen, Mia was on the phone with Ana's husband, Lute, because Ana had fainted when Mia told her Letty was alive. "Tell her we'll be there tomorrow."

"Are you sure that it's her?" Lute asked in his thick Mexican accent.

"Trust me. I'm sure. She's downstairs looking through pictures. She looks a little older, but she's definitely Letty."

"I think Ana's waking up." Lute said into the phone.

"I'll call tomorrow when we arrive. I have to get Letty ready."

"Ok", Lute said. Mia could still hear the disbelief in his voice.

"One more thing", She added.

"Que?" _(What?)_

"She doesn't remember anything, not even us. Tell Ana she has to be calm tomorrow. I don't want her to scare Letty."

"Yo le digo." _(I'll tell her.)_

The next day when the three of them landed at JFK airport, they grabbed a Taxi to Ana's apartment in Manhattan that she had bought with the money Letty had given her during her heists with Dom. Mia had left Jack with Brian who was taking care of some legalities back in L.A. She knocked on the front door while Letty squeezed Dom's hand. A nervous wave of anxiety suddenly hit her. From the stories they had told her the night before she had learned her mother was quite the character.

"Ay Dios mio!" _(Oh my God!) _Ana gasped as soon as she set eyes on Letty. Her heart began to thump rapidly. She was frozen in place as Letty looked at her blankly in return. Tears immediately rushed down her face. "Eres tu?"_ (Is it really you?)_ She asked allowed.

"Letty this is your mother." Mia introduced stepping aside.

"No lo puedo creer_." (I can't believe it.)_ Ana heaved.

"Mi amor, porque no les ofreces que entren?" _(Honey why don't you let them in?)_ Lute suggested bringing Ana out of her haze. She leaned forward to place her hand on Letty's face. She could not believe she was real. "Es un milagro. Pensé que te había perdido." _(It's a miracle. I thought I had lost you.) _Letty looked warily at her. She did not know what to say.

"Come in please." Lute finally said greeting both Mia and Dom as they made their way inside. Letty continued to stand in the doorway. Ana brought her into a hug that she then awkwardly reciprocated. "Eres tu! Eres tu!" _(It is you! It's really you!) _Ana repeated trying to convince herself that Letty was still alive. She held her so tightly it almost became painful. Ana let her go and stared at her once again. "Eres tu..." She murmured again before kissing her all over. Ana looked back at Mia. "Yo sabía que me la íban devolver. Nunca me convencí que estaba muerta." _(I knew she would come back to me. Something told me she wasn't dead) _

"Lala!" A young boy said running passed all the adults to hug her. "You're alive!"

"Uh?" Letty reacted taken aback.

"Letty this is your brother, Emilio."

"What's wrong with her?" Emilio asked noting Letty apprehension. Mia went to him and got at his level.

"She was in a really bad accident, and doesn't remember any of us."

"Not even me?"

"No honey, I'm sorry."

"Oh", the boy realized in disappointment. Nonetheless, he did not let that affect the joy he had of seeing her again. He turned around to smile up at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Milo. You gave me that nickname." He said holding his hand out.

"It's nice meeting you too." Letty smiled.

"Don't worry. I can help you remember me. I have everything you ever gave me."

"Really?"

"Mhm", Emilio affirmed.

"Sientante." _(Sit down.) _Ana gestured to her before her eyes met Dom's. Up until that moment, she had completely ignored Dominic. Despite all the anger she had towards him, all she cared about was her daughter. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ana", he began before he felt a smoldering smack across his face. The scenario was too familiar. It barely fazed him. Letty gasped as Dom rubbed his face. Everyone else was frozen in place, unsure of how to handle the situation at hand.

"Imbecil!" _(You idiot!)_ She told Dom coldly.

"Vamos a calmarnos." _(Why don't we all just calm down?)_ Lute mediated.

"I deserve that." Dom admitted.

"Yo he esperado años para ser eso." _(I've been waiting years to do that.)_ Ana exhaled.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked her.

"Si" _(Yes, much better)_ Ana said before pulling Letty down to sit right beside her. In the short time Letty had spent with the Torettos, no one had ever dared address Dom in that fashion, not even Hobbs. It almost scared her to know her mother had such a standing with the man that in her eyes seemed indestructible. As Letty processed all that had happened, Ana continued to lovingly stare at her and play with her hair. "Ay mi niña" _(My baby)_ She said caressing her face. "Te cortaste el pelo."_ (You cut your hair.)_

"Si", Letty answered automatically, but was caught off guard when she realized she was speaking Spanish.

"Que pasa?" _(What's wrong?)_

"Nada, no sabía que yo hablaba Español." _(I didn't know I speak Spanish.)_ Ana smiled at her.

"Pues claro, tu no eres mía?" _(Of course, you're my daughter.)_ Ana told her caressing her face. "Él te robo, pero cumpliste tu promesa." _(He stole you from me, but you still kept your promise.)_ Her mother told her gesturing to a very silent Dom.

"Que promesa?"_(What promise?)_

"Que siempre volveras a mi"_(That you'd always come back to me) _Ana told her taking her hands and kissing them. Letty smiled. She had so many questions to ask the woman before her, and believed she had tapped into a new fountain of knowledge about her past.

"Tengo tantas preguntas." _(I have so many questions.)_

"Como cuales?" _(Like what?)_

"Como era yo cuanado era niña?" _(How was I when I was a little girl?) _

"Bueno mija, para eso necesitaría por lo menos un año para rocardate de todo el coraje que pasé contigo. Tengo una palabra para ti, rebelde. Siempre fuiste rebelde."_ (Well honey, I would need at least a year to recap all the headache you put me through when you were little. But if I had to sum it up, I have one word for you, rebellious. You were always a rebel.) _Ana informed her dramatically which caused her to laugh.

"I believe you." Letty smiled.

"Pero yo fui asi tambien. Dios me dio una hija igualita a mi."_ (But I guess I was that way too. God gave me with a daughter who was just as curious as me.) _

"Que más me puedes decir?_"(What else can you tell me?)_

"_Bueno…por donde comeinso?" (hmm…Where do I even start?) _


End file.
